Broken Reflection
by labyrinthgirlforever
Summary: Sarah and her life. J/S (although the pair isn't my favorite..lol) Please let me know if i should go on...thanks!


The lights flashed before me. The pounding and the beating of your heart throbbed in my ears. The flow of your blood, the taste of your breath, lingers in my memories like shards of crystal glass. The soft touch of the white feathers on my cheek reminds me of your supple contemplation. The lights did flash. Your heart did beat. And I stood there, mindless.  
  
---she stopped. The girl put her slender right arm to her right side. Her glossy hazel eyes swept over the room, looking as if tears should be dried. Her lips turned to a frown and she furrowed her brow. Her eyes caught the lightning outside of the window of her one story apartment. Then they drifted to her small twin bed and dresser. Everything was in a complete mess. Papers were strewn about the stained, and faded old carpet. The rain pounded on the roof as it had never before. Not even like that night. That night so long ago that had changed her life. Not only her life, but changed her destiny. The girl sighed and stood. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her brown, tawny sweater. She tucked her long, thick brown hair behind her ears. Her hair was long, reaching to her waist, where it met her torn blue jeans. She walked softly to a small room, which could be classified as a bathroom, if it was even a room. She turned on the cold water slowly with her left hand and stared into the broken mirror in front of her. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her face was gaunt, as if she hadn't eaten. Her mouth drooped in a way of sadness or depression. The dark circles under her eyes, made it seem as if sleep was unattainable to her. She was thin, too thin. Overall, the girl looked malnourished and exhausted. She put her finger to the mirror. Her slender right hand reached for the hot water and she closed her eyes. Flashes came. Images of dreams long forgotten. The hot water heated up the small room and soon the broken mirror in front of her was steamed up. She opened her eyes slowly and moved her fingers across the mirror as if writing something with it. She smiled a bit satisfactorily and brought her finger and hand down slowly. It read "You've stabbed me with your broken crystals" in a shaky writing. There was a pound at the door. Not a knock, a pound. It was loud and drumming. The girl rolled her eyes slightly then groaned softly. She walked slowly over to the door, seeming to be dragging herself there. The pound came again. "I'm coming!" she yelled at the door sounding frustrated. When she got to the painted green wooden door, she unlocked the bolt and yawned slightly. Then she turned the doorknob. A short, pudgy woman wearing glasses and holding some papers was at the door. The girl raised an eyebrow. "Yes? Can I help you?" "Ms. Williams? Are you Sarah Williams?" in a New York accent. She fixed her glasses and pulled at her elastic pants. The girls face became more interested. "Yes I am.what do you need?" "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this. But, you haven't paid the rent on this apartment in five months. Let me put it simply kid, you're evicted," she said in her accent handing Sarah the paper she was holding. Sarah's eyes were wide with interest and frightening. She looked over the paper. The woman fixed her glasses and pulled at the elastic pants once again. "Are you serious?" she said grabbing her hair a bit, then tucking it behind he rears. The woman nodded. "I'm sorry kid," fixing her glasses, "you have 48 hours to get all of your stuff out of here and get a place to live. I know it's tough, but they gave you warnings, and you didn't follow them." She pulled her elastic again, "48 hours," then walked away. Sarah Williams just stood there. Her mouth was open in awe. There was fear in her eyes. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to her parents they shunned her. Where was going to go? She didn't have any money either. She closed the door and a tear fell from her eye. She had been crying earlier for a different reason, but now this? It was impossible. This couldn't be her life. She was supposed to have a perfect life. A knight in shining armor was supposed to rescue her when she was the damsel in distress. Right now, she needed to be rescued more than anything. She put her left hand to her head, holding the eviction paper in her right hand. She let herself lean against the door. She slid down and sat with her knees to her chest. Her head hit the door hard and she hit it again. Tears were streaming down her face. She hated being like this. It made her embarrassed, even though nobody was watching. It made her feel ashamed of decisions she had made in life that took her to this path. What if she just ended up on the streets of New York as a bum? A million ideas were racing through her head. She was thinking of everyone she thought might be able to help. And as the rain kept pounding outside, and the lightning kept flashing, the thunder started roaring ferociously, her heart was the pounding rain, flashes of memories were the lightning, and the mixture of her thoughts and emotions came out loud as a roar of thunder. Little did she know, the one person, the only caring person who hated to see her like this as much as she did, was the person she never thought of. 


End file.
